This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-048002, filed Feb. 23, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed by mounting a semiconductor chip on a support substrate, using the inner lead bonding (hereinafter referred to as an xe2x80x9cILBxe2x80x9d), and to the support substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a plan view illustrating a conventional semiconductor device viewed from the bottom. For facilitating the explanation, FIG. 6 does not show a resin. FIG. 7 is a sectional view taken along line VIB-VIBxe2x80x2 in FIG. 6.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a support substrate 31 includes a support member 42 formed of a square insulation tape. The support member 42 has a pair of slim device holes 41 extending along a pair of opposite sides of the member and pierced through the thickness of the member.
A plurality of finger leads 44 made of, for example, Cu foil plated with Au, are provided in a predetermined pattern on the upper surface of the support member 42. The finger leads 44 are fixed to the support member 42 by an adhesive 43. Each finger lead 44 has one end reaching a corresponding device hole 41, and the other end extending to the device holes 41. Each finger lead 44, except for the one end, and the upper surface of the support member 42 are coated with a solder resist 45.
Solder balls 35, serving as external terminals, are arranged in a matrix on the lower surface of the member 42 between the pair of device holes 41. The distance between each pair of adjacent solder balls is d2. Each solder ball 35 is electrically connected to the other end of a corresponding finger lead 44 via a corresponding through hole 46 formed in the support member 42.
A semiconductor chip 32 such as an integrated circuit is provided and fixed on the upper surface of the support substrate 31, with a cushion member 33 interposed therebetween. Each electrode pad 47 of the semiconductor chip 32 is electrically connected to a corresponding finger lead 44. The connection between the finger leads 44 and the semiconductor chip 32 is executed using an ILB device. For example, after aligning the finger leads 44 with the electrode pads 47 of the semiconductor chip 32, they are simultaneously coupled by thermocompression bonding, using a bonding tool.
A resin 34 is filled between the semiconductor chip 32 and the support substrate 31 through the device holes 41 from the lower surface of the substrate 31, thereby sealing upper surface portions of the support substrate 31, those portions of the finger leads 44, which are located in the device holes 41, side surface portions of the chip 32, and those surface portions of the substrate 31, which are opposed to the chip.
FIG. 8 is a plan view illustrating finger leads 44 formed on the support member 42. This figure shows a state assumed before the finger leads 44 are electrically connected to the electrode pads 47 of the semiconductor chip 32. Each finger lead 44 bridges the device hole 41 from one edge portion to the other edge portion of the hole. Each finger lead 44 has one end connected to one end of any other finger lead 44, and the other end formed circular and provided over a corresponding through hole 46 of the support member 42. Furthermore, each finger lead 44 has indented portions 441 located near the one edge portion of the device hole 41. When coupling the finger leads 44 to the semiconductor chip 32 by thermocompression bonding, each finger lead 44 is cut at the indented portions 441 and coupled to a corresponding electrode pad 47 by thermocompression.
However, when connecting a finger lead 44a to a solder ball 35 remote from the device hole 41, it is necessary to pass the finger lead between through holes 46a and 46b filled with solder balls 35 close to the device hole 41. If the through holes 46a and 46b are arranged with a narrow pitch, it is difficult to pass the finger lead 44a between the through holes.
In addition, to provide one or more finger leads 44 between through holes 46, it is necessary to secure a sufficient distance between the through holes 46 in light of the width of the finger lead(s). Accordingly, the distance d2 must be set large, which inevitably enlarges the entire semiconductor device.
The same problem will occur in the case where a device hole 41 is formed along each side of the support substrate 31, or where finger leads 44 are extended from external terminals arranged in three or more rows with respect to one device hole 41, like the uppermost and lowest row as shown in the FIG. 6.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device comprising: a support member having first and second major surfaces and an elongate hole extending between the first and second major surfaces, the hole having first and second elongate edges opposite to each other; a plurality of first external connection terminals provided along the first edge of the hole, the first external connection terminals each having one end located above the second major surface of the support member; a plurality of second external connection terminals provided along the second edge of the hole, the second external connection terminals each having one end located above the second major surface of the support member; a semiconductor chip provided on the first major surface of the support member, the semiconductor chip including connection pads provided in a region corresponding to the hole; first and second connection wires which electrically connect the connection pads to other ends of the first and second external connection terminals, respectively; and an insulation material filled in the hole.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a support substrate used to form a semiconductor device, together with a semiconductor chip provided on the support substrate, comprising: a support member having first and second major surfaces and an elongate hole extending between the first and second major surfaces, the hole having first and second elongate edges opposite to each other; a plurality of first external connection terminals provided along the first edge of the hole, the first external connection terminals each having one end located above the second major surface of the support member; a plurality of second external connection terminals provided along the second edge of the hole, the second external connection terminals each having one end located above the second major surface of the support member; and first and second connection wires formed of a conductive material, the first and second connection wires having respective first ends connected to the first and second external connection terminals, and second ends located above the hole.